De Sasuke para Naruto: Mi último regalo
by kaoryciel94
Summary: "Siempre pensaré en tí, aunque tú ya no me recuerdes" ese fue el último recuerdo que tenía de unos sueños que perseguían a Naruto Uzumaki constantemente sobre alguien llamado Sasuke , pero hoy en su cumpleaños 17 sentía que algo descubriría. Fic por el cumpleaños de Naruto, atrasado pero con cariño Narusasu Porque por amor se puede regalar absolutamente todo... Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: Pue sí hice un fanfic por el cumpleaños de naruto aunque fue super angst pero con un final creo yo feliz...Se los dejóa opinión de ustedes es cortito un poco extraño pero la explicación total viene abajo, peroc reo yo que se entiende.. la última parte es el verdadero final. De sasuke un último regalo ! listo para usteds y el dobe rubio con cariño! Como dicen más vale tarde que nunca!

* * *

><p>"Siempre pensé en ti. Siempre pensaré en ti aunque tú ya no puedas recordar mi existencia"<p>

Antes de que pudiera siquiera sorprenderse por tantas palabras dichas por aquel chico, este junto sus labios con los propios en un toque que jamás se esperó pero que en ese momento quiso que durara tanto fuera posible.

"Este será mi olvidado regalo de cumpleaños"

…...

Un joven de cabello rubio despertó estrepitosamente. Hoy era su cumpleaños número 17 y por alguna razón su mente le había regalado un sueño muy extraño. Lo sintió real tanto que ahora mismo estaba sudado. Aun a pesar de lo terrorífico que fue sentir como le atravesaban con una katana el pecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el suave toque de los labios de aquel joven que no distinguía bien.

"¡Naruto levántate antes de que yo lo haga ´tebane!"

El grito de su madre le sacó de esa pequeña ensoñación en la que se había metido. ¿Acaso el sueño le estaba revelando su verdadera sexualidad? De solo pensarlo se sonrojo. Por lo que tenía de ejemplo no era nada del otro mundo realmente. Después de todo, todos sabían que los fundadores de Konoha habían vencido el odio y se habían enamorado; aunque algunos quisiesen acallarlo en que solo era amistad ya que el primer hokague de igual manera tuvo hijos con una Uzumaki. Aunque en realidad ella solo le ayudo a que tuviera un hijo en forma de símbolo de unión del clan Uzumaki a Konoha, el verdadero compañero y amante fue Madara Uchiha y así se dieron conocer al mundo, sorprendiendo a estos. Siguiendo su ejemplo y agachando la cabeza ante la vergüenza que era el haberse peleado por tantos años cuando el sabio de los seis caminos había enseñado la predica del amor y sus hijos de igual manera.

Queriendo dejar de lado aquellas revelaciones de su subconsciente, se fue directo a tomar una ducha. En el camino saludó mentalmente a Kurama quien también parecía estar durmiendo "Mocoso, me aburro en este mundo" Naruto le preguntó si quería salir, a lo que alegó que no pues iba a reunirse con los otros bijus más tarde. Naruto rio y terminó de bañarse.

Su madre y su padre le habían preparado el mejor de los desayunos ¡ramen!... casi lloró de felicidad cual niño de 5 años. Ambos le sonrieron en respuesta para después darle un caluroso abrazo. Este día no podía marchar mejor. Y por si no fuera poco, a la media hora su padrino al lado de su pareja vino a saludarlo. Si bien era cierto que la pareja de su padrino no era alguien a quien adoraba pues era causante de un par de traumas de su niñez como el miedo a las serpientes, gracias a él le había podido jugar un par de bromas o hacerle avergonzar a su padrino. Orochimaru era alguien misterioso y estricto pero podía ser alguien divertido cuando quería.

Y esa era otra razón por la que no se avergonzaría de que los chicos terminaran por gustarle, su padrino quien casi se vuelve un adicto a las mujeres, a quienes seguía adorando, había dejado todo ello para ir en serio tras su amigo de infancia : Orochimaru.

Para la tarde, sus padres habían organizado un almuerzo en su nombre donde invitarían a todos sus amigos, que eran muchos, para luego dejarles pasar el tiempo con todos los de su generación. Aun no cumplía los 21 años pero nunca faltaba una buena celebración cuando era su cumpleaños ni un enorme pastel hecho por su adorable madre.

Amaba a sus dos padres, siempre lo apoyaban. Le regañaban cuando debían. A pesar de los cargos y deberes que ambos tenían nunca le habían dejado solo, cuidándole cuando estaba enfermo... Pero eso era lo natural de padres a hijos ¿no? Pero siempre que pensaba en ello sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué. A veces le atacaba unas ganas de acercarse a su madre y abrazarla todo lo que pudiese; además de tocar a su padre, probar que ambos eran reales. Kurama le molestaba, alegando que tanto tiempo con los Uchiha le estaba trastornando. Un dato curiosos es que Kurama sentía una especie de amor-odio por los Uchiha pues antes de Madara muchos de estos lo habían intentado cazar, peor luego que Madara y Hashirama entendiera el verdadero significado de ser ninja y se unieran, los biju volvieron a ser tratados como debían, además de ser protegidos por Konoha, secretamente en la nación del fuego, aliados con Sunagakure y Amegakure. Las otras naciones eran independientes pero se apoyaban aunque ninguna tenía idea sobre los biju y que estos estaban conectados desde nacimiento por cada nuevo Uzumaki elegido del linaje de su madre, esta generación era él.

De sus pensamientos salió cuando alguien le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza: era su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella, pero fue más un gusto de niños que otra cosa. Cuando fue creciendo su amistad se tornó muy fuerte, al punto de volverse confidentes, sobre todo por aquel tema que solo ellos dos conversaban o más bien del cual él solo le platicaba a ella.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el punto de reunión con su maestro, el cual ya estaba ahí junto con quien suponían encontrar. Algo avergonzados los chicos rompieron con el beso que esos dos compartían. Obito le dio un golpe en la cabeza por metiches y se fue no sin antes lanzarle un susurro que avergonzó a su maestro. Su maestro era realmente diferente con ellos que frente a su pareja.

Kakashi Hatake era el nombre de su maestro el cual tenía como pareja a Uchiha Obito, alguien con quien se llevaba bastante bien y apoyaba cualquier broma que le hiciesen a su pareja. Realmente le caía muy bien, además le admiraba bastante, pues se parecían: empezó como el no genio del equipo, le gustaba la única chica del equipo pero finalmente se había dado cuenta que solo la protegía y quería porque era como una hermana y ahora estaba por suceder a su padre como Hokague. Pues sí Minato Namikaze, su padre, era el hokague y Obito era uno de sus alumnos, y él junto a Kakashi y Rin, su compañera había cuidado de su madre cuando lo esperaba a él.

—Listo, realmente le falto más pasión pero fue interesante su demostración afectiva.

Y ahí estaba el tercero de su equipo... Sai Shimura que tenía como pasatiempo pintar e incomodar a los demás, aunque en verdad era un buen tipo y uno confiable cuando se trataba de una misión; junto a Sakura formaban el quipo 7, y no era por ser arrogante pero eran el mejor equipo de Konoha.

Sai era la diferencia de él con Obito, Obito se terminó enamorando de su amigo, el genio de su equipo, el que ahora es su maestro, pero él no podía concebir enamorarse de Sai. Nunca... ¡sería como incesto! Aunque el incesto entre primos no lo criticaba pues tenía un caso cercano… pero eso era otra cosa. Solo que no podía mirar de otra forma a Sai por más que le pareciera un chico realmente atractivo. Además, Sai era pareja oficial del que sería Kazekage algún día, quien también era su amigo y hoy le visitaría: Akasuna no Gaara. La historia de ellos dos era interesante...realmente….

La tarde llegó: el almuerzo familiar estuvo organizado en el centro de la ciudad. Él junto con su equipo habían protegido muchas veces a Konoha y a toda la nación de fuego, por lo que incluso tenía el favor del señor feudal. Todo era "perfecto".

"¿Qué te sucede, mocoso?" Kurama como siempre podía descubrir cual era su sentir, no por nada estaba en su interior y conectado a sus emociones.

"No lo sé, Kurama, es solo que siento que me falta algo"

Kurama se quedo callado por un momento para luego bufar y soltar "siempre te pones así en esta fecha, creo que necesitas una hembra"

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sonrojar. De ninguna manera le atraía alguna de sus compañeras. Además todas tenían pareja ya, a decir verdad todos sus amigos lo tenían "Mientras no seas tú la hembra no me importa si es un hombre o una mujer" Kurama y sus palabras. La imagen del chico con el que soñó regresó a su mente…no había chicos con esos rasgos tan finos que fuese cercano a él a excepción de Sai y…

Los amigos de sus padres le saludaron, también Itachi Uchiha un buen amigo y sempai. Era todo un genio y algunos pensaron que ambicionaría a ser Hokague o líder de las fuerzas policiales de Konoha, pero para sorpresa el cargo lo dejó a su pareja y primo Shisui, quien era hijo del segundo Hokague y Kagami como lo tuvieron, eso eran misterio de los tantos jutsus que creó el segundo; Itachi se había dedicado a ser consejero en lo cual le iba de maravilla, era muy maduro para su edad y lo fue así desde pequeño a pesar de ser hijo único.

Observó con detalle a su sempai y amigo, era sin duda muy atractivo y se parecía al chico con el que soñó pero no era igual. Quitó su mirada de él pues su novio se había dado cuenta y ya le lanzaba una mirada afilada; luego se dirigió hacia Mikoto, la madre de Itachi, esos caracteres eran los que buscaban pero no a totalidad… era algo entre Itachi y la señora Mikoto, pero no sabía que exactamente. Los señores Uchiha solo habían tenido a Itachi, pues el segundo hijo que venía al mundo nació muerto, lo cual deprimió lo suficiente a estos como para intentar traer al mundo otro hijo. A ese niño lo enterraron con el nombre que iba recibir si nacía varón "Sasuke"

De pronto unas arcadas hicieron presión en su estomago…"Sasuke" todo ello le hizo entrar en un estado catatónico. Sentía que la respiración se le iba a parar en cualquier momento… No entendía el porqué, de solo pensar el nombre que le pusieron a ese bebé no nacido le alteraba tanto. Su cabeza comenzó retumbar con palabras, recuerdos de como hubiera sido jugar con un chico que nunca había nacido. A su vez, recuerdos dolorosos que nunca habían sucedido golpeaban su cabeza, quebrándolo de dolor.

Todos acudieron a su desajuste emocional, se acercaron para ver como estaba, pero tenerlos a todos cerca le causo una sensación inversa... se sentía ahogado, quería estar solo pero a la vez ahondaba un dolor en su pecho, al fin se daba cuenta que sí le faltaba su mitad… todos ahí estaban con su mitad pero la de él no existía… Finalmente todo se volvió gris.

…...

"Naruto"… aquella voz que era grave, de hombre, pero que le resulto de lo más dulce le hizo abrir los ojos topándose con un rostro que nunca se cansaba de ver. Acarició sus mechones, aquellos que le volvían loco y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sintió la forma de este y una llamarada se encendió dentro de sí.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente ´tebayo tuve un sueño espantoso, Sasuke.

El nombrado se acercó y le dio un casto beso, luego una sonrisa pequeña que hizo acelerar su corazón.

—Fue espantoso... no estabas ahí en mi cumpleaños…

— ¿Cómo que no? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, idiota ¿no me ves?

El rubio se reanimó al escuchar esas palabras, al ver su rostro pálido peor con un ligero tono de vida que le extasiaba...quería besarlo y recostarse sobre su cuerpo...pero como un niño pequeño se refugió en sus brazos para confesarle su pesadilla:

—Tú… no existías…

La sonrisa del chico tembló, para luego rodar sus ojos de ese modo despreciativo tan común en él, seguramente le llamaría dobe. Normalmente tenían unas peleas infantiles cuando este le llamaba así pero ahora solo quería escucharle llamarle así, en cambio obtuvo una sonrisa ligera y unos ojos tristes "Lo siento por no poder estar"

…...

Y esta vez volvió a la realidad. Sus padres se habían quedado dormidos a su lado, cuidando de sus sueños, pero él solo podía gritar de frustración.

Sin embargo, en vez de llorar y gritar como sentía que su cuerpo quería desfogarse, llamó a Kurama.

—Kurama, quiero despertar… quiero estar con Sasuke….

Kurama se acercó lentamente para después reír cínicamente

—Le dije a ese idiota que no iba a funcionar, pero insistió en darte la oportunidad de tu vida.

Su rostro mostró su inquietud, sus dudas, sus miedos.

—Te dio todo, les dio a todos todo. Con los poderes de ambos podían lograr traer a todos y con el sacrificio del otro lo harían realidad. Sasuke dijo que te daría el tan afanado mundo de ensueño de paz a cambio de destruir su existencia… ¿estás seguro que no quieres esto? Puedes conseguir a quien quieras.

—Kurama, regrésanos, es mi cumpleaños y voy a escoger que regalo que quiero de Sasuke

Su voz sonó tan gruesa, como nunca la había escuchado de sí mismo, pero seguramente reflejaba su decisión y rechazo a este mundo precios pero irreal ¿pero en que pensaba Sasuke? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en cargar con todo en sacrificarse?

—Pero esto… no son sombras ni es un genjutsu. Realmente cuando ese crio termine el rito esto se convertirá en tu mundo, en un mundo real...ya has vivido por muchos años en este ¿por qué no te quedas y aprovechas? Es la decisión de ese bastardo.

—Regresemos ´tebayo…

No observo a nada su alrededor, porque sin la existencia de Sasuke ese mundo carecía de sentido.

—v ¡No te entiendo, pero nadie puede vencerme!

Sintió que una ola de recuerdos que habían estado en su cerebro se borraba, se rescribían, dándole toda una historia trágica, una que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo de amor que había conocido. Y aun a pesar de todo cuando tuvo a Sasuke en sus brazos totalmente desaliñado, con el rostro sucio, el rinnegan brillante junto al sharingan y una gran ola de chakra dando vueltas alrededor de ellos solo pudo sonreír como nunca en ese bello mundo lo había hecho.

— ¿Pero qué hiciste idiota? Tenías todo…

Parecía que aun no se completaba el jutsu que aun no lo había hecho físico. Su rostro con lágrimas contenidas realmente le conmovió, Sasuke podía demostrar sus sentimientos de unas formas que te hacían dudar pero que eran firmes en realidad. Porque ahí estaban, en las ruinas de lo que fue el valle del fin, ambos heridos gravemente, ambos con energías escasas. Sasuke iba usar ambos poderes para otorgarle un regalo apresurado de cumpleaños

—Sí, pero es mi cumpleaños por lo que voy a ser egoístas. Tú no estabas en ese regalo, eso no iba a ser divertido.

—Pero Naruto...

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo o alegar en su humanidad, le besó como llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo. Le sabio tan bien, así con ambos cuerpo unidos por la katana de Sasuke atravesados por esta para dar vida a esa reconstrucción de la realidad porque no había nada que sus poderes no pudieran hacer real, ambos podrían traer a la vida todos; si Sasuke desaparecía del mundo él podría tener todo lo que siempre quiso, pero no lo que quería ahora. Sasuke fue vencido cuando este quiso convertirse en un dictador y luego mártir, para después desde el suelo, después de haber reflexionado de muchas cosas le dijo "Te daré un autentico regalo de cumpleaños, dobe"" solo para terminar atravesándolo y atravesándose con su katana y empezar el rito, hacer un pacto con el sabio y darle su regalo.

—O morimos o vivimos… si quieres le damos la mejor de las vidas pero morimos ambos ´tebayo ¿esto no es lo que se espera del salvador o sí?

Sasuke le golpeo la cabeza y sintió después de tantos años, el doble de tiempo pues esa vida creada por Sasuke le hizo sentir como dos vidas seguidas sin él.

…...

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol le dio de lleno. Despertó agitado buscando a Sasuke por todos lados, asustándose de que el haber, lo detenido, haya sido una mentira, que Sasuke realmente se sacrifico por darle esa nueva vida, pero un grito conocido le hizo sonreír. Era Sasuke llamándole la atención a sus hijos. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto los niños le vieron gritaron un cálido "Feliz cumpleaños" para darle un gran abrazo que le hizo sentarse en el tatami.

—Sasu-chan no seas amargado y ven a saludar a tu esposito

Sasuke seguía siendo tan altanero, tan parecido a un lindo gato que así con ese porte orgullos y ese trasero respingado se dio la vuelta. Los niños sonrieron y atrajeron a su otro padre a rastras, el cual termino sentado frente a él a corta distancia. Entonces Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa cálida pero tímida para luego con una vergüenza notoria decirle un "feliz cumpleaños, dobe"

Los niños se unieron al saludo. Hoy cumplía 27 años y no podía ser más feliz. Le mordía un poco la conciencia, pero Kurama le gruñía "Tanto tus padres como todos los que se sacrificaron por ustedes están felices y sería una estupidez desperdiciar el hecho que dieron sus vidas. Además fue decisión de ellos el que sus vidas terminaran así, tú y ese mocoso decidieron la propia".

Kurama adoraba a sus hijos por lo que solo sonrió cálidamente, para luego atraer a Sasuke en un verdadero beso lleno de seducción.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Hola! Espero que le shaya gustado y la razón por la que no esta marcado como finalozadop es proque pienso hacerle un mini epiglogo extra! Ya bueno en resumen.. sasuke durante la batalla final que había sido vencido por Naruto con el ultimo aliento iba crear ese mudno perfecto re cosntruyendo la historia a cambio de su vida que era como un regalo hacia naruto para que tuviera lo que siempre quizoa sus padres, su familia. Supuestamente se dice que los que manejan el infierno que son los Uchiha crean las sombras y el senju pone la fuerza de la vida es pro eso que estaba atravesandoa a Naruto con una katana... bueno asi me lo imagine... EN su mente, naruto vivio por 17 años en ese mundo feliz, dodne todo había resultado bien, todos vivian en amor y felicidad desde la primera genración que serían Ashura e Indra hasta su tiempo, peor sin embargo él se snetía solo. Bueno... para no decir más el ultimo parrafo es ellos despues de mas o menos 10 años con sus hijos, en el mundo que todos conocemos... Espero les haya gustado y haber me dicen , el siguiente capi será cortito con un extra de ellos como familia...Nos vemos! espero que el fic por halloween si me salga tiempo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autora: Hola! la seman pasada fue una seman muy intensa .. primero con tremendo capitulo de naruto, luego con la desdicha del trailer de la pelicula.. todas esas emociones las volque apra terminar este regalo retrasadoa nuestro rubio y porque no a nuestro vengador revolucionario más querido que solo quería qamor de nuestro rubio... Bueno tambien contribuyo a que salio el juego de dramatical murde recode! Estoy vuelta una obsesionada con ese juego y todo lo de nitro chirall. se los recomiendo es un mmuy buen juego con una buena trama compleja y ala vez romantica y erotica... muy buena conbinación!1 Volviendo al tema, aqui esta el extra para esta pequeña historia, espero les guste!

* * *

><p>Extra- epilogo.<p>

Como puedes medir que tan feliz eres... para Naruto Uzumaki esto era la felicidad; sin embargo, alguna que otra vez la pesadilla se repetía. A pesar de ello, el despertar al lado de Sasuke y de sus hijos le daba tal satisfacción y le comprobaba que esta era la realidad. Había logrado que Sasuke abandonara la idea del autosacrificio. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que él era quien calmaba las pesadillas de Sasuke, que tranquilizaba su conciencia, él también tenía remordimientos: Sasuke pudo darle la felicidad a todos, él lo vio, y aunque aun fueran sombras, pudo vislumbrar por 17 años como eran de felices todos, pero él les quito a todos esa felicidad a cambio de la verdadera suya.

No le iba mal a Konoha, pero las tensiones estaban a la orden del día. Intentaban con mucho esfuerzo que el sacrificio de años y los tantos intentos, unos más locos que otros, dieran sus frutos pero nada estaba dicho.

Habían acogido a tres niños como sus hijos. Muchos pensaban que era una forma de que Sasuke calme su conciencia, pero lo cierto es que ambos amaban a los niños con mucha intensidad, aunque Sasuke era el padre estricto y él, el consentidor.

Los pobladores pensaban, algunas de las fans de ambos, que era una lástima que no preservaran su línea sanguínea, que tantas técnicas se perderían puesto que el clan Uchiha estaba extinto. Lo que no muchos sabían era que Genji, su hijo menor, era de antecedentes Uchiha; quizás por ahí algún día podría invocar alguno de los poderes ancestrales. De todos modos, no se iban a limitar por ello: Naruto creía que era cosa de destino y principalmente de la fuerza del corazón el que tan poderoso se sea, puesto que él no era descendiente directo de ninguno de los principales clanes, pero pudo obtener todo esos poderes. Así que se esforzarían por enseñarles todas sus técnicas a sus pequeños niños que aun estaban en juegos, y que ellos cuidaban que disfrutaran su niñez a toda intensidad.

Alguna vez les hicieron bromas de porque uno de ellos no se convertía en mujer para tenerlos o si se sometían a algún tratamiento del inmortal Orochimaru, pero preferían no hacerlo. Eran felices dándoles un hogar y una familia a niños que no lo habían tenido por diversas formas. Ambos creían pues lo habían confirmado en sus vidas, que el amor de familia se hacía con los años, así como ellos la habían formado, como las personas que los habían protegido de alguna u otra forma. Aunque ninguno lo hablara, ambos pensaban de igual manera ... no traerían más niños al mundo, cuidarían de los que habían y sus hijos recibirían su chakra, entrenándolos… Increíblemente Kurama los acogió igual que los otros bijus , tanto así que los niños podían visitar a estos gracias a los poderes oculares de Sasuke. Además, Genji aceptaba el chakra del infierno de su padre azabache. Sus hijos le traían alegría con cada día que pasaban, le confirmaba sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y el que tanto se conocen. Ninguno hablo de adoptar, pero la sensación y el acuerdo silencioso salió sumamente natural. Cuando los vieron de apenas unos años un sentimiento nació como un enganche a ellos. Y hasta ahora ambos tenían la familia que siempre quisieron pero que no pudieron.

Aun así estaban preocupados: La conciencia de que pudieron haber cambiado totalmente la historial del mundo shinobi se les hacía pesada. Finalmente no pudieron soportarlo y se lo confesaron a Kakashi. Al principio este pensó que era una especie de genjutsu pero luego le explicaron lo tangible que pudo haber sido; sin embargo, él, como el gran maestro que ahora reconocían, les dijo: "ustedes no tiene que pagar por mis errores o los de Obito. Ustedes deben de ser felices y yo lo seré al igual que Obito, Itachi, Shisui, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, todos…. Todos decidimos y si nos equivocamos…fue nuestra decisión…ustedes encárguense de labrar un mejor futuro para esos pequeños consentidos que tienen"

Realmente Kakashi Hatake se había convertido en alguien muy sabio, sus palabras lograron calmarlos y poder disfrutar de su pequeña familia, aun cumpliendo con las responsabilidades que tenían.

— Dobe ¿Qué haces soñando despierto?

Volteo a ver a su esposo, el cual traía puesto una yukata cómoda. Seguramente venía de acostar a los niños. El tiempo no pasaba por encima de Sasuke, su rostro seguía siendo tan fino como cuando eran unos críos de 17 años.

Se acercó y le robó un beso, a la vez que le atrapaba por la cintura hasta que sus pechos se tocaran pues los tenían descubiertos.

— ¿Quieres jugar? Na…ru...to

Quien los viera que ambos iban a estar en un plan tan meloso y seductor. Se reiría y avergonzaría a partes iguales si a su yo de 12 años se lo hubieran dicho. No había sido fácil que Sasuke se soltara de esa forma, pero ahora sabía que el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Sasuke puso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. El beso que comenzaron duro su buen tiempo, era lento, provocativo, ambos querían sentirse palmo a palmo. Unas tibias caricias le hicieron sonreír: A su esposo se le había hecho costumbre acariciarle los cortos mechones de cabello rubio que tenía. No había pensado nunca especialmente cortárselo, pero le crecía bastante rápido por lo que en un arrebato de los suyos se lo había recortado bastante. No tenía tanta paciencia para con su cabello como su esposo. Aunque este parecía extrañar su cabello un poco más largo, estas caricias eran un mudo regaño por el corte.

Finalmente terminó por subirlo sobre sus rodillas. Ambos ejercían presión sobre el cuerpo del otro para ver quien quedaría debajo, quien estaría contra el futon doble que compartían. Era extraño pero no utilizaban camas…como muchas otras cosas el estilo de su vivienda fue culminado entre sugerencias mudas, un par de peleas...esas peleas infantiles que, no podía, creer había extrañado con su alma. La primera vez que Sasuke volvió a llamarlo dobe, creyó que podría llorar…

—Deja de pensar, inútil…

—Sasu-teme es cruel.

Sasuke le sonreía. Y él solo podía apretar sus caderas desde su posición. Hoy Sasuke había vencido pues quedo sobre él con esa mirada tan seductora. Le alegraba poder vislumbrar su mirada pues era al único que dejaba verle tan seductor ya que seguía siendo un tempano de hielo con sus fans.

—Tú eres el idiota que en medio de esto se pone a meditar el porqué del mundo.

— ¿Así que estas frustrado? Pero tu esposito va arreglar eso de inmediato ´tebayo

—No estoy frustrado…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo le calló con un beso, le atrajo con fuerza hasta que Sasuke quedo muy junto a él. Pudo sentir las formas de su cuerpo contra la suya. Solo pudieron suspirar dentro del beso.

Su esposo comenzó a menear su cadera provocando fricción, una suave, pero con seguridad buscada para hacerle perder la razón. Sus bocas se separaron pero sus miradas quedaron conectadas. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus rostros. A pesar de los años seguían sintiéndose raros por hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando nunca se habían imaginado así. Y aun así, avergonzados volvieron a besarse. Ninguno había probado mujer u hombre en su vida aparte de ellos, pero aún sin ello estaban convencidos de que no era necesario conocer más personas…su mentes eran lo suficientemente imaginativas y su relación lo suficientemente confianzuda como para no tener decirse con palabras como lo querían.

Su boca finalmente pudo deslizarse por la pálida piel que ya expuesta a totalidad se dejaba hacer; mientras tanto, el azabache acariciaba su cuerpo…sentir las manos de Sasuke fue algo excitante para el rubio: pronto las manos del mayor estuvieron en su miembro expuesto…Ambos ya se encontraban desnudos, semi abrigados por las sabanas.

Sasuke bajo con su boca, detallando cada musculo de su esposo, grabándoselo mentalmente para llenar su lista sobre reacciones en el cuerpo de su amante y esposo.

No pudo creer que el azabache le comenzara a hacer una felación, pero con una sonrisa seductora animó a su azabache a seguir con el trabajo.

Normalmente era quien estaba encima del azabache, pero hoy dejaría que su teme le consintiera de esa manera.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su esposo pensó que no podría aguantar estar más de esa manera, quería tomarlo contra el futon, sin embargo Sasuke le tenía hipnotizado con su imponente figura sobre él, moviéndose a su propio ritmo...lento cuando quería sentir bien el miembro de Naruto, rápido cuando quería acercarse al climax. De alguna morbosa manera le fascinaba que el azabache tomara el control de esa manera, que hiciese con él lo que quisiese. Sasuke no sabía que en ese momento lo tenía en su poder, totalmente sometido y perdidamente enamorado.

Sus oídos ninja captaron el leve movimiento de sus hijos al otro lado. A base de besos acallaron sus quejidos de placer y dolor, pues debían ser responsables; aún así Sasuke le devolvió a la tierra prometida con sus saltitos sobre su regazo. Él mismo estaba sosteniéndole y guiando rápidamente al mayor en sus movimientos. Ambos se habían vuelto un par de expertos a la hora de terminar las últimas embestidas con las cuales ambos llegaban a su nube secreta. Todo era una explosión interna pues no podían manifestarla en gritos o ruidos, sus quejidos eran entre cortados, pero los brazos del otro aferrándose al cuerpo que adoraron era la prueba tangible de que se habían amado con toda la pasión que les recorría.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos. Naruto no hizo problema porque su teme se acomodara sobre él. Más bien le sujeto bien, pasándole un brazo por su cadera como avisándole a sombras transparentes que ese hermoso y erótico hombre era solo suyo.

—Bañémonos, dobe.

El rubio sonrió, su pelinegro era alguien bastante aseado…. El solo recordar todo lo que tardaron en acoplarse a sus estilos de vida se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

—Solo quedémonos unas horas así, te prometo que Kurama nos despertara una hora antes de que los niños tengan que despertar.

Normalmente eran sus adorables niños los que los despertaban pero eso cambiaba cuando era cumpleaños de ellos. Así que mañana ingresarían a su habitación con el desayuno favorito de Genji, el festejado.

El azabache debía estar cansado pues simplemente se apretó contra él para luego caer mortalmente dormido. El rubio acarició sus mechones con cariño…Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos gracias a la actividad previa.

Tal como lo predijeron Kurama levanto rápidamente a Naruto cuando ya se acercaba la hora de que los pequeños se levantaran. Sasuke se despertó al instante de que Naruto le sacudiera un poco.

Ambos adultos, se bañaron rápidamente, ayudándose mutuamente. Para cuando los niños atravesaron sus habitaciones con alegría, ambos padres felizmente sorprendidos tenían toda su habitación sin rastro de lo que había sucedido. Los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre ellos, solo pudieron sonreír cada quien a su manera mientras ellos les acariciaban sus cabellos. Cuando hoy, se suponía que serían ellos quienes irían la habitación de los niños, estos habían sido los que les sorprendieran.

Hoy era un día especial pues Genji, su consentido hijo menor, cumplía años. Muchos de sus amigos querían llevar sus amigos para celebrar y así lo harían en la mansión Uchiha que habían reconstruido para este tipo de eventos. Días de semana vivían cerca de la torre del Hokague en un departamento familiar. Naruto solo podía emitir suspiros de placer cuando llegaba a casa y sentía esa cálida aura de familia. Siempre había deseado aquello...llegar a casa y que alguien le respondiera el saludo, finalmente solo lo consiguió con aquella persona que era quien mejor le comprendía, quien también siempre deseo en el fondo responder el saludo de alguien llegando a su propio hogar.

Sasuke había preparado el pastel, no podía creer lo bueno que era este haciéndolo, pero era ya una tradición que este lo hiciera y Naruto lo ayudase. Ambos, junto con los niños, soplaron las velas, para que luego Genji le diera una gran mordida, siendo fastidiado por sus hermanos después. Los niños salieron corriendo, Sasuke quiso ir por ellos, pero Naruto le detuvo, abrazándole por la cintura

-Dobe… pervertido…

—Ehhh si yo solo quería decirte que…Gracias por tu regalo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados, observando la enorme sonrisa de los niños que se molestaban, pero que se mostraba cuanto se querían. Sasuke sonrió de esa única manera…

—De nada…dobe

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Bueno, lo que quería tratar de decir con lo que los niños sean adoptados es que como ellos mismo reconocen que uan familia no es a totalidad o no necesariamente por lazos de sangre sino de amor.. además de querer darle la oprtunidad de darles a esos niños una familia llena de cariño y protección! Sobre todo de parte de dos personas que sufrieron mucho estando solos.. esos dos cabezas huecas que siempre sintieron la nesecidad de estar juntos peor no se atrevieropn.. leyeron el manga? tecnicamente era eso..ambos querían estar juntos desde que eran unos bebes.. me pregunto si se hubiesen atrevido.. wow todas las herdas estuvieran mejor cicatrizadas... Bueno, espeor que les haya gustado el momento familiar y tambien el momento imtimo de estos dos.. me comentan! Pronto la actualización de mi otro fic Hijo de shinobi y se viene dos fics más una omegaverse y otro mpreg pero en mundo de existencia de donceles.. Nos leemos!


End file.
